I Won't Disagree
by adii1201
Summary: Lynette and Tom start working together...


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Really.

**A/N:** So this takes place when Lynette and Tom first met. I used "I Won't Disagree" by Kate Voegele. Anyway, I hope you'll like it… Comments. Please?

_I Won't Disagree_

It was her second day at work. She saw Tom Scavo for the minute she entered the elevator for the first time. He was handsome and cute and he had a charm to him. _"Taken, of course" _She thought as she saw him kissing Annabel.

Once Annabel left he came closer to her _"Hey. You're new here?" _He asked and then gave her his hand _"Tom Scavo"._

_Ignorance is bliss  
You'd always hear me say  
But at times you can't deny  
Those eyes lookin' your way  
_

She couldn't explain why she's feeling like that with a guy she just met. She knew it was wrong because he was taken but he put a spell on her. She couldn't deny the way his touch on her made her feel or how the smile across his face made her heart miss a beat.

_Let me begin by saying what I mean  
It's a crime against the heart you know  
To be somewhere in between_

She was sitting in her office, daydreaming, when someone knocked. _"Come in"_ She said and there he was. At first she thought she was dreaming but she had to come back to reality before he'd realize she was thinking of him. _"Hey Tom. What's up?"_ She asked, smiling.__

Well don't be shy  
I've got an open heart and hand  
And I just might have to confess just where I stand

He walked over to her desk, closing the door behind him. He sat in the chair across from her _"I'm fine. I just came to see how you're doing. I know I always hate arriving to new places"_ He said. She looked at him and was sure it's written all over her face what she thinks of him. _"I know, I am too. Usually" _She said and thought that she didn't hate coming to this new place.__

'Cause lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me  
And I Won't Disagree

She spent her night tossing and turning, thinking of him. She couldn't erase his image from her mind. _"How can he have such affect on me?"_ She wondered out loud. She was falling hard for him and she knew there was nothing she can do about it._  
__  
Rock a bye my baby  
Don't be blue tonight  
Oh I'm on my way  
And I'm gonna make it right_

'Cause I've got the feeling  
You'll be needing love  
And of all the lonely hearts  
You're the one I'm thinkin' of

It was Sunday and she decided she has work to do and it's better than sitting at home and thinking of him. She drove to her office thinking she's going to be all alone since it was Sunday but as she got there she saw the light in Tom's office. She heard him talking and she fought the urge to eavesdrop.

He hung up the phone and went out of his office and then he saw her _"Lynette! What are you doing here? I thought I was alone" _He said, surprised.

"_I just got here, I had some work to do. And you?" _She asked. She couldn't stop thinking how lucky she is that he was there then. He was the only one she wanted to see.

"_Working too. More like avoiding Annabel"_ He laughed nervously. __

I've been told it's gonna take an iron hand  
To break the mold and stand above all of the rest

"_What happened?" _Lynette asked, trying to hide the fact that she was happy to know they're having problems.

"_Just the usual. She wants to get married and I don't. At least not to her. And I've been trying to break up with her for a long time but she just keeps holding on to this relationship for reasons I can't understand"_

She felt sorry for him but she really was thrilled to hear he doesn't love Annabel or want to be with her.

"_Well then, I think you just need to find someone else" _She smiled, hoping she wasn't too forthright.

"_Yeah I think I do" _Tom smiled back. _"And I know just who" _He thought to himself.__

Well lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'  
And I Won't Disagree  


She walked to her office, her heart pounding. She took a deep breath and was about to sit down in her chair when he entered the room. _"Lynette" _He called. She turned around; he was standing so close to her. He rested his hands on her face and pulled it closer to him, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her passionately.

She wasn't dreaming. He really was kissing her, he really did want her.

He broke the kiss and the both looked in each other's eyes. _"It's you I want. It's you I can picture myself marrying" _He whispered across her lips.

_I'll be thinking of that evening  
When there's nothing for me to do  
And I'll be wondering if by some slim chance  
You're wondering too_

"_Me too" _She whispered too. She couldn't believe this was happening. From the first time she saw him she wished this would happen and she just thought it's only going to stay a wish. But not anymore. He was there and he was kissing her.

"_You take my breath away" _She whispered and joined their lips together again.__

Lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'

Oh lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me'  
And I Won't Disagree


End file.
